


You're Awake Now

by Ozymanreis



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9427343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozymanreis/pseuds/Ozymanreis
Summary: Jim and Sherlock have been together quite a while, things get pretty comfortable. And in comfort, mischief spawns.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt request from DOAA on Tumblr, my lord and master.

“Honey… honey…” Sherlock hears someone in the distance, as if they’re standing at the end of a long tunnel, voice a dispersed echo as it reaches his ears, brain working to piece it together…

“Sherlock, I know you’re busy but-”

“Hmm?” Sherlock snaps out of it, looking around. He’s got papers in his hand? Yes, papers, with… Oh yes, there was a murder yesterday, or was five days ago? Time had blurred, not sleeping ruined his internal clock-

“Sherlock?”

“Yes, what?” Sherlock shakes his head, looking at the source of the voice, putting the barely legible case notes down.

Jim wets his lips, smiling faintly, “I think you were asleep.”

“No I wasn’t.” Sherlock insists, squinting at him, trying to get him into focus. He was wearing his silk pajamas, messy hair, so it must be night time. Right? _Right?_ “I’m… I’m not quite done here yet. Do you need something?”

Jim lifts his hands in gesture, Sherlock now noticing there’s a tray between them, “Brought you something to help you stay up.”

Sherlock blinks, then rubs his knuckles to his eyes, bleary sight not going away, “Kind of you.” He murmurs, stretching out, looking forlornly at the necessary disaster his desk had become, trying to decide what he could clear to make room. Living together had been a… different prospect, but it seemed he was so busy lately, he’d barely had time to notice.

Looking down at the tray of coffee and biscuits, this was nice.

“I live to serve.” Jim singsongs as Sherlock clears a rough corner, setting it down, “Serve _you,_ at least.”

Sherlock sits down — had he fallen asleep standing up?

Jim pulls up a chair beside Sherlock’s — who only just notices there’s _two_ cups of coffee — close enough to rest their knees together.

“Won’t you be up all night if you drink that?”

“Thoughtful of you,” Jim laughs, beginning to stir some sugar and milk into his mug, “but it _is_ six in the morning.”

_Oh,_ Sherlock must’ve misread the cues, _Embarrassing_. He reached forward, his hands feeling a bit numb, three spoonfuls of sugar into his coffee. He certainly needed it.

“Any progress?” Jim asks conversationally, sipping, then popping half a cookie in his mouth.

“Progress, yes, but still no answer.”

“You’ll get it eventually. Maybe today.”

“Mm. Thank you.” Sherlock takes a long drink, sighing softly in pleasure, “I think I needed this.”

“I know.” Jim replies, and Sherlock just _knows_ that he does.

He takes another sip.

“On a related note,” Jim begins, taking another bite of the cookie, “did you know the taste of arsenic is very well covered by a little sugar?”

Sherlock spits out his mouthful, spraying the papers in front of him with coffee, jumping out of his seat.

Pleased with himself, Jim laughs, patting Sherlock’s thigh, “Oh Sherlock, I’m insulted! What kind of _common_ criminal do you take me for?”

Sherlock scowls, settling back in his seat, “Horribly funny of you, am I laughing? I can’t tell.”

“Bet you can’t, all sleep deprived. I don’t even think you’ve been eating…”

“Yes, yes, same tired argument, you sound like Mycroft.”

“Gosh, I hope he doesn’t make jokes about poisoning you with arsenic.”

“It’s been at least twenty years since. Vintage him, if anything.”

“Keeps you on your toes, if nothing else.” Jim sips, “Regardless, _Ricin_ is the true tool of a master. Really hard to get in this country, but you’re worth it.”

Sherlock freezes, hand mid-cookie grab, “Are you really implying-”

“And unlike arsenic, there’s not enough time to be saved, so please, don’t bother with the ambulance.”

Eventually, Sherlock shrugs, nibbling at the sweet, “You’re putting me on.”

“We’ll know in a few seconds, won’t we?”

Sherlock doesn’t budge, no hesitation, “You’re still putting me on.”

Jim huffs, “Okay, _fine,_ ” He leans his head on Sherlock’s lapel, looking up at him, “but I had you for a second there.” 

Sherlock shakes his head in disbelief, arm around Jim’s shoulders, “What was that all for?”

“Well, you’re awake now, aren’t you?”

“Next time, just stick with the coffee.”

“All in the name of work, darling husband.”


End file.
